buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
2000
A list of real world events in related to the Buffyverse. January *01 — Novel book Resurrecting Ravana released. *11 — VHS set The Buffy & Angel Chronicles released. *12 — Comic issue Angel #03: Surrogates, Part Three released. *18 — ''Buffy'' season 4 episode 11: "Doomed" first aired. *18 — ''Angel'' season 1 episode 11: "Somnambulist" first aired. *19 — Comic story Buffy Classic extra: "Killing Time" released. *25 — Buffy season 4 episode 12: "A New Man" first aired. *25 — Angel season 1 episode 12: "Expecting" first aired. *26 — Comic issue Buffy Classic #17: Your Cheatin' Heart released. February *01 — Novel book Deep Water released. *08 — Buffy season 4 episode 13: "The I in Team" first aired. *08 — Angel season 1 episode 13: "She" first aired. *09 — Comic issue Angel #04: The Changeling Wife released. *15 — Buffy season 4 episode 14: "Goodbye Iowa" first aired. *15 — Angel season 1 episode 14: "I've Got You Under My Skin" first aired. *22 — Buffy season 4 episode 15: "This Year's Girl" first aired. *22 — Angel season 1 episode 15: "The Prodigal" first aired. *23 — Comic issue Buffy Classic #18: She's No Lady, Part Two released. *29 — Buffy season 4 episode 16: "Who Are You?" first aired. *29 — Angel season 1 episode 16: "The Ring" first aired. March *01 — Novel book Prime Evil released. *08 — Comic issue Angel #05: Earthly Possessions, Part One released. *22 — Comic issue Buffy Classic #19: Old Friend released. April *01 — Novel book Not Forgotten released. *01 — Anthology book The Xander Years, Volume 2 released. *04 — Buffy season 4 episode 17: "Superstar" first aired. *04 — Angel season 1 episode 17: "Eternity" first aired. *05 — Comic collection Buffy Classic volume 3: "Bad Blood" released. *12 — Comic issue Angel #06: Earthly Possessions, Part Two released. *19 — Comic story Angel extra: Lovely, Dark and Deep first installment released. *25 — Buffy season 4 episode 18: "Where the Wild Things Are" first aired. *25 — Angel season 1 episode 18: "Five by Five" first aired. *26 — Comic issue Buffy Classic #20: Double Cross released. May *02 — Buffy season 4 episode 19: "New Moon Rising" first aired. *02 — Angel season 1 episode 19: "Sanctuary" first aired. *09 — Buffy season 4 episode 20: "The Yoko Factor" first aired. *09 — Angel season 1 episode 20: "War Zone" first aired. *10 — Comic collection Angel: The Hollower complete: 'The Hollower'' released.'' *10 — Comic issue Angel #07: Earthly Possessions, Part Three released. *16 — Buffy season 4 episode 21: "Primeval" first aired. *16 — Angel season 1 episode 21: "Blind Date" first aired. *23 — Buffy season 4 episode 22: "Restless" first aired, marking the conclusion of the season. *23 — Angel season 1 episode 22: "To Shanshu in L.A." first aired, marking the conclusion of the season. *31 — Comic issue Buffy Classic #21: The Blood of Carthage, Part One released. June *01 — Novel book Here Be Monsters released. *01 — Novel book Redemption released. *10 — Comic issue Angel #08: Beneath the Surface, Part One released. *21 — Comic story Buffy Classic extra: "Take Back the Night" released. *28 — Comic issue Buffy Classic #22: The Blood of Carthage, Part Two released. July *01 — Novel book The Evil That Men Do released. *05 — Comic story Angel extra: The Nepalese Switcheroo first installment released. *12 — Comic issue Angel #09: Beneath the Surface, Part Two released. *12 — Comic collection Buffy Classic volume 4: Crash Test Demons released. *26 — Comic issue Buffy Classic #23: The Blood of Carthage, Part Three released. August *01 — Novel book Close to the Ground released. *01 — Anthology book How I Survived My Summer Vacation released. *01 — Reference book The Monster Book released. *09 — Comic issue Angel #10: Strange Bedfellows, Part One released. *30 — Graphic novel Buffy Classic extra: Ring of Fire released. *30 — Comic issue Buffy Classic #24: The Blood of Carthage, Part Four released. September *01 — Novel book Paleo released. *13 — Comic issue Angel #11: Strange Bedfellows, Part Two released. *20 — Video game ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (Game Boy Color) released. *26 — ''Buffy'' season 5 episode 01: "Buffy vs. Dracula" first aired, marking the debut of the season. *26 — ''Angel'' season 2 episode 01: "Judgment" first aired, marking the debut of the season. *27 — Comic issue Buffy Classic #25: The Blood of Carthage, Part Five released. October *01 — Novel book Ghoul Trouble released. *03 — Buffy season 5 episode 02: "Real Me" first aired. *03 — Angel season 2 episode 02: "Are You Now or Have You Ever Been" first aired. *04 — Comic issue Buffy Classic extra: Giles: Beyond the Pale released. *10 — Buffy season 5 episode 03: "The Replacement" first aired. *10 — Angel season 2 episode 03: "First Impressions" first aired. *11 — Comic issue Angel #12: Vermin, Part One released. *17 — Buffy season 5 episode 04: "Out of My Mind" first aired. *17 — Angel season 2 episode 04: "Untouched" first aired. *24 — Buffy season 5 episode 05: "No Place Like Home" first aired. *24 — Angel season 2 episode 05: "Dear Boy" first aired. *25 — Comic issue Buffy Classic #26: The Heart of a Slayer, Part One released. *31 — Reference book The Watcher's Guide volume 2: The Watcher's Guide, Volume Two released. November *07 — Buffy season 5 episode 06: "Family" first aired. *07 — Angel season 2 episode 06: "Guise Will Be Guise" first aired. *08 — Comic issue Angel #13: Vermin, Part Two released. *08 — Comic collection Buffy Classic volume 5: "Pale Reflections" released. *14 — Buffy season 5 episode 07: "Fool for Love" first aired. *14 — Angel season 2 episode 07: "Darla" first aired. *21 — Buffy season 5 episode 08: "Shadow" first aired. *21 — Angel season 2 episode 08: "The Shroud of Rahmon" first aired. *28 — Buffy season 5 episode 09: "Listening to Fear" first aired. *28 — Angel season 2 episode 09: "The Trial" first aired. *28 — Script book The Script Book volume 1: The Script Book: Season One, Volume 1 released. *28 — Script book The Script Book volume 2: The Script Book: Season One, Volume 2 released. *29 — Comic story Buffy Classic and Angel extra: City of Despair released. *29 — Comic issue Buffy Classic #27: The Heart of a Slayer, Part Two released. December *01 — Novel book Doomsday Deck released. *04 — Novel book Shakedown released. *13 — Comic issue Angel #14: Little Girl Lost released. *19 — Buffy season 5 episode 10: "Into the Woods" first aired. *19 — Angel season 2 episode 10: "Reunion" first aired. *27 — Comic issue Buffy Classic extra: Spike and Dru: All's Fair released. *27 — Comic issue Buffy Classic #28: Cemetery of Lost Love released. *27 — Comic collection Angel volume 1: Surrogates released. ---- fr:2000 nl:2000 Category:Chronology (real world)